thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Lucas Thompson
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Lucas Thompson Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mars Godly Parent Choice 2: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 3: Ares Cohort Choice 1: Second Cohort Choice 2: Third ---- Appearance: Lucas has short dusty blond hair with an ahoge sticking up and sky blue eyes. He wears a tan uniform and a brown bomber jacket. He wears a pair of glasses. Lucas is often shown holding a hamburger or a large-sized soft drink (usually a milkshake) and flashing a thumbs-up. He is quite muscular, due to all his independent training at Camp. He would put himself through military drills to train. Personality: Lucas is very headstrong and fun-loving. He loves to be number one at everything, be it sports, singing (which he's particularly good at) or drawing. Because of this, he's a bit of a show off, especially with his body. He lives to swim, so he can show his body for the girls at camp. However, he's a very good friend, and always has your back. He's very dedicated to protecting Camp, and will rush into the most dangerous of situations in order to do so. He's deeply in love with his girlfriend, Julia Chikano, and has a summer job to raise money so he can give her a good wedding. History: Lucas was born in Seattle, Washington, to Chloe Thompson, and the war god, Ares. Chloe was in the military, and that's why Ares was attracted to her. Ares loved her and Lucas so much, that when he was born, he stayed to witness his birth, and before leaving for Olympus, left her a fortune in money, since she was suffering financially at the time. Chloe and young Lucas traveled the world, but would always wonder where his father was. To Chloe, her heart belonged to Ares, and she never "remarried" anyone. Chloe showered Lucas in love and gifts, yet he was never spoiled. In fact, he wanted nothing than to just go to a public school and make friends. And Chloe let him do that. He was very popular at school, ways having friends over to play the latest video game, or play some sports. One day, Ares claimed him when he was 13. Lucas begged his mother to let him go to Camp Olympus and train to be an "Awesome-cool superhero!" She finally complied, but set some ground rules (Those being to visit her every Winter, and to tell her everything). He promised her he would, and went off to Camp. Weapons: • A variety of firearms loaded with imperial gold and imperial gold bullets (His favorite of which is a Super V Vector Tactical Package with Fixed Stock .45 Acp 16, with a light and sight system that Julia gave him for his birthday.) • Sword of the Titanslayers Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) '''Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Gojira1234 (talk) 21:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Go Go Gojira~!Gojira1234 (talk) 21:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed